Our Love vs The Pack
by JAYSZ
Summary: Get insight on Renesmee & Jacob Black's married life.Will it last?. Renesmee finds herself sharing Jake's time with the pack. Times get worse as an unknown werewolf returns to La Push looking for Jacob & sees Renesmee as a threat that must be eliminated
1. Chapter 1

I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR MAKE ANY KIND OF MONEY OFF WRITING FANFIC.

Our Love VS. The Pack

-CHAPTER 1-

Finally, returning home from an entire week at mom and dads new house  
in Italy and honestly im exhausted... As i set my jacket on the couch- I looked around my beautiful home and thought about how 1 whole year has pasted since I became Mrs. Black...My heart burst with warmth it and skipped a beat in excitement... (sighs) Now, all i  
wanted to do was see Jake.. As i walk into thE kitchen a small folded note was left on the counter..

_Ness, dont wait up on me tonite.. Me and the pack have a lot on our backs tonite_  
_.. Ill be home tomorrow afternoon.. I miss you already, I love you-JAKE_

I didnt know weather to be angry or sad... Throwing the note into the sink I  
went to take a shower.. I didnt want to be upset with my own husband but [sigh]  
i just wanted to be close to him... As i grabbed my robe while steping out of the shower- i  
took one of jake's shirts and through it over my head and went to bed...It almost felt like the bed was too big, and too cold for me.. I was used to feeling his large arms over my body as his hot lips kiss me goodnight... I felt pathetic because I missed him this much... I let my eyes close and imagine how nice it would be having him next to me right now.. Before I knew it my hands were down my pants and my entire body started to burn up... My fingers explored my clit and I rubbed harder and faster as I thought of Jake's body on top of me and every inch of himself inside of me.. I came almost instantly and drifted into my sleep.. it wasnt the same as having him there but I guess I was satisfied...

The next morning i got up and didnt know what to do with myself.. I made so much  
breakfast for just one person.. I guess i was so used to making food for two  
that i just  
[ howls interupted my thoughts ]  
i jolted for the door and the smile on my face stretched from ear to ear only to be  
disappointed.  
'' hi Embry ''I said while rolling my eyes.  
he chuckled '' huh u we expecting jake''

'' actually i would have preferred the whole pack at the door so I could shackle you all down to a tree" (crossing  
arms across my chest)

" Jacob should be married to the pack since you guys see him  
more then I do.."

'' Ness, after all this time, now u start getting aggravated?'' Embry said laughing

[sigh] '' Is it too much to ask to see Jake home?''

( he laughs) "Take it up with the ALPHA" He said walking toward the kitchen.

"Maybe I should" I hissed as I closed the door.

"whatever u say nessie.. (sniffing) is that eggs and bacon! ''

'' help yourself ''

''dont be so gloomy (taking a mouth full of eggs) they should be back already.''

'' really?''

As i walked to the kitchen window i saw a shadow walking into the  
clearing..Beautiful muscular figure..5'8 tan skin, bare chest...My husband...  
I stood frozen as i saw him come closer to the house.. He opened the door and  
greeted Embry and i saw Embri nod his head towards the kitchen and Jake walked  
into the kitchen. I quickly let my hair out and tied his shirt tighter behing my back. I leaned my elbows on the counter and tried to look upset. He walked toward me grabbing my waist then pulling me towards him and his lips met mine.

" Hey beautiful "

I was lost in his husky voice for a minute and i pulled back from him

" Jake I know you have tons to do but"  
he put his finger over my lips

"I missed you too"

He kissed me again and lifted me up against him.. My arms automatically rapped around his neck and I contined to kiss him.. I heard Ambrie walk into the kitchen and put his plate in the sink

" Get a room "  
I hate that Ambrie interupted I wanted to fling him through the window.

Jake's lips broke away from mine and looked at Ambrie

(speaking Quiliute)"kayh-kuh, ambry"  
Ambrie chuckled and left..

Jake carried me to the couch and layed me on my back and continued to kiss me softly. I felt his strong hands move towards my shorts and i felt Jake grip them tightly and he began to tare them off of me- his shirt was next. I felt his chest burning and his kiss got harder and harder. I moved my hands towards his Cargo shorts and started to unbutton them and Jake bit my lip and growned

"Take me upstairs"I demanded.

He quickly picked me up and brought me to the bedroom. This time he layed himself on his back, which told me he wanted me to do all the work. I didnt mind that at all. I worked from the neck down and as I worked my to his chest- kissing and placing soft bites on his perfect body- as my eyes looked up at him I noticed him biting his lip in pleasure . He brought me back up to his lips .

"Dont stop Ness"

I loved teasing him and I made sure he always wanted more. I rubbed my body against his and whispered " You want more?". And in a split second I was on my back and he was on top of me. He pulled his shirt off of my body placed his lips my nipple and he softly bit it. I screamed in pleasure

" JAKKKEEEE!"  
He went further down and stopped at my stomach

" yessssssss" he said in a low soothing tone.  
"LOWERR!" I said in impaciently.

he looked up and gave me that beautiful grin i love to see. He made his way my throbbing my core.. his tongue slit through my lips and made circles around my clit..

"Say my name" he demanded.

I shook my head. He angrly spread my legs further apart and placed his tongue on top of my clit and moved his tongue a faster motion. I couldnt help but scream

"JACOB BLACK!"

he smiled and entered two of his fingers inside of me.. he knew this spot all too well and everytime his cock or even fingers were inside of me- it was like heaven.

As I felt his lips and tongue explore more and more into my throbing core I found my self arching my back as I climaxed and took a hand full of his hair.

"Oh god! Jake!"

He smiled up at me and as i pulled myself up I noticed his aching erection wanting to bust through his briefs.. I pulled them down and began to kiss it. I had almost forgotten how beautiful my husbands penis is .. so smooth, thick and long... I grabbed a firm grip of it and I heard him groan

" Ness please, just go"

I put a good amount of him in my mouth and began to stroke my head up and down... I made sure I had his attention 100% by moving my tongue constantly as I brought my head up and down his shaft..

" baby... uhh..dont stop"

his eyes were rolling to the back of his head and I stopped... If looks could kill he would have filled me up with bullet hole by now.. So before I he could speak- I pushed him down on the bed and climbed on top of him and quickly entered him inside of me ... I gasped as every inch of Jacob went inside of me

" OHH! JACOB!" I couldnt help but scream. He licked his lips before released some heavy moans

" Ride me ness.."

I thrusted my hips hard against his as he growled in pleasure.

"Fuck ness...You feel so... tight and wet"

I rode him faster and faster

" BABE!" he moaned

I came right in that second and I slowed down the pace. He quickly took matters into his own hands and grabbed my hips tight and began pouncing me on his cock. I was still in a climaxing high so I didnt care much and in a few seconds he came afterwards.I collapsed onto his chest-breathing heavily.

"Im sorry, I didnt last longer"

He looked almost shocked.. He picked my chin up with his finger

" You were amazing.. like always" placing a soft kiss on my lips... I wasnt even bothered by the fact that he was still inside of me- We both ended up falling asleep...

A Loud banging on our door woke me from my peaceful warm slumber.. My eyes opened in complete rage then I saw the face I enjoy waking up to every morning and almost drifted back to sleep... The Loud banging on the door continued and it woke up Jake.. He woke up alarmed and it almost seemed like he knew who was there and leaped into the bathroom.. The warmth i felt suddenly went away and goosebumps jolted all over my body... Oh yeah..I forgot...He was inside me all night thats why i was so warm... *sighs*

"Yeah im coming out now" Jake said while he was on the phone.

"Ill be there soon..paul, just head up without me" he rushed off the phone quickly brushed his teeth and walked out in his cargos..

I sighed. " Should I make you breakfast before you go?".. but I got no answer. He qucikly went back into the bathroom grabbing another pair of sneakers.

"Nope, Im good babe.. Thanks tho"

(sighs) what is this? some kind of routine? I asked myself... I grabbed the sheets and pulled it over me as I walked in the bathroom to take a shower... I knew Jake wasnt doing this on purpose but damn I just wanna spent quality time with him not just fuck him... If I wanted just sex I wouldnt have spent so much of our money on our wedding and honeymoon..But no worries- Im not the kind of girl to mope around because im not with my husband 24/7.. Im not my mom (thank god).. Time to make myself just as busy as he is...

** At The Sol Doc River**

Sam, Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry, Leah & Seth were all gathered and had a fierce look in there eyes.. It almost looked like they were hunting or were being hunted

"Jacob" Sam said

"Sorry I couldnt meet up earlier, lost track of time" Jacob said

" Never mind that- We've got a problem on our hands" Sam said serious and enraged

"Whats going on?"

"Dulcea..."

"Who's that?" Jacob asked.

" I dont know... Im hoping you'd tell us- she obviously knows you"

Sam through a large chunk of tree bark at Jacob with his name written on it.

"Who is she Jacob?" Paul said.

He shrugged. Taking the piece of bark in his hand." I... dont know"

"We need to know who's this stranger" said Sam.

"Blood-Sucker?" Jacob asked.

" I dont think so" said Seth grabbing the bark "Jake look- those are claw marks-She's one of us"

Sam arched an eyebrow "what?"

" So why worry.. Another addition to the pack.. The more the merrier" said Seth in excitement.

Seth turned the bark and Renesmee's name was written but had a slash through it.

"She'll come after her Jake" said Leah. "This is jealousy as its best Jake for werewolves.. Its kind how I felt with Sam and Emily" She continued... "its not only because shes your wife but because shes half bloodsucker too"

*****Review if you feel I deserve it. I hope you all enjoyed. Will update as soon as soon as possible.. Im not like the other authors I will keep updating the story, with or without reviews..I just hope you enjoyed the story and keep reading as it goes along...Any questions, comments, or concerns Email me at Jayysz_Contes_de_Lamour*****

Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

_**A.N: Thanks for the few that reviewed my first chapter. Thanks a lot for taking time out to do that.**_

_**Jenna & Vera- Renesmee's closest friends. Jenna can be described as a hot headed character. She's out-going but has a tough personality. Nessie's other friend Vera is the complete opposite. She is very laid back and a bit anti-social. So just like Jake has his pack- so does Renesmee. **_

_**I don't own Twilight or make any kind of profit off my story… **_

Chapter 2 – Crossed the line

I couldn't even bring myself to make him food. I honestly don't care. He can have to pack make food for him... Tonight, it was all about me and my girls. We decided to go to Alejos, a lounge/bar built just a few miles away from Forks... I didn't mind the travel. I felt I needed it...

"I and Jake are headin up north. Seth, Paul, & Embry make your way over to Jake's place and any movement goes on- let me know. Leah and Jared watch the boarder." Sam said as the pack gathered.

"The boarder Sam? You really think she'll go after her parents?" said Leah with a chuckle.

"Not at all but she'll be lingering around the area. I just want her to know we're in the area and know she's here."

"So the patrol shouldn't be long." Jacob assumed.

"How can you be so sure Jake? She might start some trouble." Seth said while placing extra shorts by a tree.

"No. She's one of us. If she wanted to start trouble she would have done it already. I don't want to be out too long either." Jacob assured.

"What's the matter Jake Nessie won't let you come out and play too late" Embry teased as the pack laughed. Jacob chuckled - giving Embry a shove.

"No. She just gets worked up when I'm gone long. Watch when you imprint you'll know what I mean."

They all headed out into the night... As Sam & Jacob jolted into the woods they found themselves both thinking of their wives and even though they had just headed out to start patrol there was already a part of them wanting to go back.

"I know Jake, I Know" Sam chuckled. 

At Alejos

The mood at the lounge was a bit crowded but calm, which was weird for a Friday night but rowdy and wild wasn't their style anyway. The girls made their way over to a spot on the cream colored couch and started the night with some apple martinis. As they danced and continued filling their cups with drinks, Nessie noticed a slim man making his way over to them.

"Ladies, our best champagne, compliments of the gentlemen's to your right.

As the girls looked they spotted 4 men raising their glasses and smiling.

"Well tell em we appreciate it Hun" said Jenna as she swayed her hips to the music.

The man smiled and placed the champagne in an iced bud vase "They also wanted to know if you would like to join them."

Both Vera and Jenna looked at Renesmee.

"What do you think Nessie" Vera said smiling.

"Sure let's go." Said Renesmee grabbing her martini and heading her way over to the table.

"Did Jake get her that mad?" Said Vera laughing to Jenna "That was so not her"

"You should be happy. We should take advantage of this Renesmee. Let's just parrtyyyy!"

The girls made their way over to the table of attractive men. They all greeted them one by one and danced and drank the night away. Before they knew it- it was 3 am and the tipsy girls were still pouring drinks and having a blast.

-At La Push-

Jacob and Sam returned to La Push. A furious Jacob came in and gathered with the rest of the pack.

"Seth, are you sure she isn't home?" Jacob said as his jaw clenched tighter.

"Positive. I even climbed to the rear window of the bedroom. No Nessie."

"Maybe she broke in" said Jared.

"No sign of a break-in. All the lights are off and the house looks untouched"

"Jake open the door. Lets double check everything."

As they enter the house they find the house clean and no sign of Renesmee.

"Something's wrong. No note, not even a call or text. That's not Renesmee. Dulcea has something to do with this." Jacob side while checking every counter top for a note.

"Impossible" Paul said with anger in his voice. "Three of us guarded the house Jacob. Are you serious?"

As Jacob was about to answer they heard loud laughter approaching the house. The pack immediately made their way to the only to see Jenna, Vera, & Renesmee making their way out of Renesmee's Lexus.

"He was so fineeeeee" said Vera laughing.

"I stole 2 shirts!" Jenna proudly healed up 2 of the guy's shirts in her hands as Renesmee laughed louder. The laughter stopped as the girls saw the pack.

"Well it seems there's another party" said Vera

Jacob walked furiously towards Renesmee grabbing Renesmee's arm and pulling her closer to him. Jacob didn't think he could be more upset until he saw her stumble into his chest and the smell of colon and alcohol raised off of her body.

"Are you drunk?" Jacob said struggling to control his anger.

"No." Renesmee said while sucking her teeth and stumbling into the house.

Jacob's fist tighten as he watched her walk into the house. He immediately turned to Jenna and Vera and the rage he had only made him want to phase. He tried his best to contain himself as he felt his skin boil.

"She's married... You know that… Yet you let her go out clubbing"

"Listen, she's no child Jacob. She does what she wants. I'm no baby sitter." Said Jenna raising her voice.

"It was her idea to go out in the first place" Vera said while grabbing Jenna and pulling her away.

Sam got closer to Jacob placing his hand on his shoulder "Just go talk to Renesmee" Sam turned and headed out into the woods with the pack. Vera walked over to her car and opened the passenger door for Jenna. Jenna was still very tipsy and almost dove head first into Vera's car. She adjusted herself and rolled down the car window. "NOT MY FAULT YOU ARENT DOING YOUR PART AS HER HUSBAND!"

Jacob instantly turned as he heard the insult. It only fueled his anger more as we continued to walk into the house while slamming the door. He made his way upstairs and saw Renesmee putting on her lace black pajama shorts and blouse. He slammed the bedroom door watching her move around the bedroom.

"You smell like fucking alcohol and men's colon." Jacob said angrily.

"And you smell like wet dog. But you don't hear me complaining" Renesmee said while rolling her eyes.

"Renesmee since when? Since when do you disappear like that?... clubbing?"

"I had a night out just like you have your night out"

Jacob couldn't contain his anger and the more she spoke the more he wanted to phase. He gave a low growl and grabbed her purse and throwing it against the wall.

"IT'S A FUCKING PRIORITY RENESMEE. IT ISNT A WALK IN THE PARK FOR ME. IM DEFINETLY NOT GOING OUT AND DANCING. EVEN IF I DID WHAT HAPPEN TO CALLING YOUR HUSBAND!"

Just as Jacob's anger raised so did Renesmee's. She walked towards him fearlessly and pushed him against the wooden cabinet behind Jacob. "Don't you dare throw stuff in my House Jacob Black. I needed time to relax. Maybe I should have told you but I need you to fucking wake up and see that YES I AM YOUR WIFE- not your blow up doll. YOU'RE OUT MORE THEN EVER NOW AND NOT EVEN FOR A SECOND CAN YOU JUST FUCKING STAY PUT IN YOUR HOUSE…"

"RENESMEE THEY REQUIRE A LITTLE MORE ATTENTION"

"THERES NINE OTHER WOLVES JACOB! WOULD A FEW NIGHTS WITHOUT YOU KILL THEM?"

" This is ridiculous. You know it's a part of me Renesmee!. I can't just walk out on them.

Renesmee's eyes watered as Jacob's answer bottled up more anger in her " Oh so you can just walk out on me right? Cause I'm always gonna be here right? Cause I don't require that much attention? "

"SO LET ME GET THIS STRAIGHT.. BECAUSE I DO WHAT IM SUPPOSE TO DO.. YOUR UPSET ?.. AND SINCE YOUR UPSET THAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO COME HOME TO YOUR HUSBAND SMELLING AND LOOKING LIKE A SLUT?"

Renesmee's eyes widen as tears ran like waterfalls down her face. She pushed Jacob and stormed into the bathroom- slamming the door . Jacob walk toward the bathroom and sat up against the door.

"What do you expect me to do Renesmee?. What am I suppose to think?"

"I expect you to sleep down stairs.. And I honestly don't care what you think right now." She said bitterly.

Jacob sighed and attempted to try and force all her emotions and anger out" Why don't you care?"

"Because you crossed the line. Now please leave the door and go down stairs."

"C'mon Nessie stop"

" Or you can just disappear with the pack.. Remember they require more of your attention Jacob". She turned both shower knobs as she got into the shower. Tears still poured down her face as she recapped every word Jacob had said. She heard the bedroom door close and knew Jacob had gone down stairs. She got out of the shower and as she removed her towel she decided to climb into bed and draped the covers over her naked body.

_**Sorry I can't write more -its 4:13 am and I'm tired lol… I know there was lots of drama in this chapter but I wanted the reader to actually know how bothered Renesmee felt about Jake not being around and show the disadvantages of being a werewolf when trouble comes around…Hope you all enjoyed this chapter…the nest one will be better I promise lol… Tomorrow I'll post the next chapter:::::::::::::::: Thanks for your time -JAYYSZ**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A.N. Thanks to all who review I really appreciate it. I'm glad you enjoyed Chapter 2. Sorry I didn't post the following day like I said I would. I just got my internet back yesterday. Hope you all enjoy Chapter 3. Thanks again -JAYYSz **_

Chapter 3- No threat.

Renesmee's POV.

2:30 pm and all I could say is hello hangover ...Woke up to a massive headache wasn't exactly in my plans for today but I guess those were the consequences of last night….last night… I made Jake upset... great… Even though I feel like sleeping under a rock the whole day-I'm going to slip into my casual black dress and doll myself up. I made my way out of the room to surprisingly see Jacob shirtless laying on the couch flipping through channels on T.V. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed some juice from the refrigerator. I heard the T.V. shut off and heard Jake walking towards the kitchen... For some strange reason my heart felt like it was going to pop out of my chest.

"How are you feeling" He said resting his elbows on the counter.

"Fine" I said turning to him. He raised an eyebrow as he looked at my outfit.

"So you obviously have plans for today"

"No...Why do you say that?" I said while taking a sip of my juice.

"Have you looked at your outfit?"

I sighed, trying to avoid another argument, and turned my back to him again. I heard him get closer to me and pull my waist to his.

"I don't want to argue..." he said placing a soft kiss on my neck.

"Good... Neither do I"

"But I do want to talk..."

"Ok, I'm all ears" I said, laying my head back on his shoulder.

"Not here..." He grabbed my hand and took his car keys and walked toward the garage.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see" as said while opening the passenger door for me.

We listened to music the whole drive. Jake made sure we didn't talk until we got to this place. As the drive got longer I noticed we were on a dirt road... I was actually amazed Jake let his Range Rover go through all these roads... He stopped the car in- what looked to be the middle of nowhere.

"C'mon" He said while opening my door.

"If you're planning on killing me. Must I remind you that I'm just as strong as you are? I can take you on Jacob Black"

"I'm sure you can Mrs. Black" He said as she showed me that stunning smile. Jake pulled me close and kissed my lips. It had almost seemed he hadn't kissed me in years. It sent shivers up my spine. We walked hand and hand then came to a very small clearing. When my eyes looked up I gasped in amazement at the jaw dropping scenery. We were up on a high peak looking over Bogachiel River. My eyes were too small to look at everything at once. The beautiful waters brushing over boulders and the lucid green meadow had almost taken up all of my attention… almost… My eyes then locked with Jake's.

"It's beautiful Jake"

"This is as far as me and Sam got before Seth noticed you weren't home" He said while sitting on the dirt floor.

My grin immediately disappeared. I felt ashamed because in my actions last night. I couldn't even manage to speak.

"C'mon sit" He said while patting a space between his legs. I sat and curled up into his chest. "I didn't bring you hear to feel guilty babe. This is such a beautiful place and I feel like making a good memory out of this place not a bad memory." I was confused and still couldn't find words. After what I did last night he probably went into a rampage here.

"Bad memory?"

"Yeah…"

His eyes where looking over the river and he let out a long sigh. "Nothing could describe or compare to the feeling I had once I knew you weren't home. I couldn't feel, hear, or think… If I'd have to describe the feeling- it would be complete and udder emptiness…Losing you would be- losing all that I am… There is no past or future without you... There can't be a Jacob without Renesmee… I felt like a failure for not being home to protect you"

"Protect me?" I question

I looked into his eyes waiting for a response but I didn't get one... Instead he pulled my face to his. I kissed him back as passionately. I let my hands linger around his neck. He pulled away and I saw sadness in his face. As much as I wanted to continue I wanted to know why he felt he needed to protect me.

"What do you mean prot-"

"What were your motives last night?.." He interrupted.

"Jacob I just wanted to turn the tables.. I wanted you to miss me like I'd miss you..Patrol for 2 days in a row both overnighters?..It's too much... I didn't do it to cheat or even make you jealous. It's just that… I almost felt used..It was like a routine.. You leave then come home and make love to me afterwards you're out for night again.. I didn't feel like your wife.."

"You should know your more than my wife renesmee, you're my whole world… There's nothing more important to me then us…I'm sorry.. It's just something I had to do..."

He pressed his lips to mine and my heart fluttered. His hands massaged my body as we got deeper into our kiss. I knew we were going to make love but it all felt so new. Instead of being forceful and hasty as usual- We were gentle and calm. Jake's hands raised up my dress. I felt his large hands grip my bottom. Our lips parted and I let my lips move down his neck and down to his bare chest. Jake pulled my head up and lightly kissed my lips.

"Lay back love" he said almost whispering.

"Why?

"Shhhh..Don't question just do"

I laid back and he lifted my dress a bit higher to remove my thong. His fingers rubbed my lips and I knew his fingers would already be wet. Two of his fingers slid through my folds and massaged my clit. I couldn't help but notice the swelling in his cargo shorts.. He watched me moan and move in the dirt and smiled every time our eyes locked.

"Oh Jake" I moaned as he entered another finger.

"Say it louder" He said as he shoved his fingers in quicker.

"JACOB !" I moan as I almost reached my climax.

"No babe not yet" He said releasing himself from his cargos.

He quickly pulled me close and held my legs against his sides. I gasped while Jacob push

All 8 ½ inches of himself inside of me.. Our moans grew louder and almost echoed around the forest. Jake had pulled himself all the way out before slamming himself into me continuously as we both came.

"RENESMEE" he let out in a loud moan.

We laughed as we heard the echo's of my name. We got up brushing off twigs and dirt off our bodies. We saw it was getting dark.

" We should come here more often.. We can make a lot of good memories here" I said wrapping myself in his arms.

I heard a low growl and I couldn't help but laugh. I hardly ever heard Jacob growl but I loved it when he did.

"That was cute babe" Jacob whispered.

I raised my head in confusion "That wasn't me, I thought It was you"

A shadow came up behind a tree behind Jacob's car.

"Jacob Black"

A soft unfamiliar female voice said… The hourglass figure came from behind the ranking and I must say I was a bit jealous. The beautiful woman was about Jacob's complexion with extremely long black hair and large hazel eyes..

"Dulcea?" Jacob said in a low voice.

My eyes instantly narrowed when he said her name.. He didn't look at me once. His eyes were locked on her and I honestly wanted to knock him on his ass.

"Yes…" She said coming closer to Jacob

"What do you want from me?"

She chuckled and smiled "You know what I want Jacob" She rolled her fingers down his abs.

"He's taken" I hissed slapping her hand out off of his abs

"I can change that" she spat.

"Stop… I have no idea who you are so please-"

She laughed "No where in your response did he defend you or your so called marriage" She laughed again " But don't worry you can get to know me Jacob"

" What does he need to defend? Your no threat"

In a split second she phased and leaped on to me. I didn't expect that at all... I heard the sound of my skin crack as she bit into my chest. Jacob had phased and had thrown her into a tree not knowing that she still held me in her mouth.. I didn't feel much pain but I felt her teeth making holes in my skin… I somehow got my hands around her head and had through her on her back. She quickly got back on her feet and leaped toward me again. I ran into her wrapping my hands around her chest. Jacob released her out of my grip and tackled Dulcea into the ground- biting her neck… Why didn't he let me finish her?… She got up and stood face to face with Jacob.. She didn't fight him back. They just stood face to face..What was he telling her?... I noticed my dress had completely been ripped off .. No matter, I still jolted towards her but Jacob crouched in front of her and exposed his teeth at me…I stopped in confusion as I noticed Dulcea run into the woods.. Did he just defend her?


End file.
